London seems pretty far
by MillieArmstrong
Summary: Estar lejos de la persona que amas es más difícil de lo que parece, y ellos lo comprobaron. Louis Tomlinson/Eleonor Calder One Shot - Song Fic: Hey There Delilah - Plain White T's.


London seems pretty far.

Estar lejos de la persona que amas es más difícil de lo que parece, y ellos lo comprobaron.

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

-¿Cómo la estás pasando sola en la gran ciudad, linda? –Preguntó el chico de los ojos azules, sonriente.

-Bien…pero no tanto como imaginaba. –Respondió ella, se notaba deprimida.

-¿Pasó algo malo? –Su expresión cambió totalmente, veía la cara de la chica a través de su notebook y le dolía.

-Si…no estás aquí conmigo. Ya no aguanto estar separada de ti, Louis. –Se quejó finalmente.

-Ya se que estoy lejos, mi vida, pero tranquila…ya falta menos.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo… -La voz se le quebró y unas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

-No llores, por favor. –Hizo una mueca de angustia. –Sabes que luces hermosa vistiendo una sonrisa, esas lágrimas no te favorecen en absoluto, querida. –Pronunció las palabras con un tono burlón, lo cual hizo reír a la chica.

-Eres un idiota…-Le entregó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Soy tu idiota.- Devolvió la sonrisa.

_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

-Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero quiero que seas mi idiota aquí a mi lado, no a cientos de kilómetros.

-Deja de preocuparte por eso, cada vez que sientas que no puedes más, sólo llama y yo estaré aquí.

-Eres duro Tomlinson… ¡Te necesito a mi lado, no sólo ver tu cara en un monitor! Entiéndeme, por favor.

-Siento exactamente lo mismo, pero no puedo hacer nada por ahora. No te alteres, cierra tus ojos y cuenta hasta diez, hasta veinte, o incluso más. –Ella cerró sus ojos mientras escuchaba la voz de su amado, eso siempre la hacía sentir un poco mejor. Él comenzó a cantarle una canción, no sabía cuál era, pero no importaba. El simple hecho de que Louis le estuviera cantando le encantaba, y la enamoraba un poco más.

_Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_

-¿Cómo va todo? –Louis respondió la llamada sonriente.

-Mal. –Dijo ella, casi llorando.

-¿Sigues pensando que no estoy a tu lado? -Se puso serio repentinamente.

-Algo así….-Miró al suelo.

-Basta El, basta. Deja de torturarte, me muero por dentro cada vez que te veo así. –Rogó. –Vive tu vida felizmente, tienes una gran carrera por delante, no dejes que esto te consuma. Juro que estaré allí lo antes me sea posible. Te amo Eleonor, lo sabes.

-Lo sé Louis, eso no lo cuestiono. Es solo que…-Él la interrumpió: ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede ahora? Prosiguió hablando ella. –Renuncié al trabajo, no tengo ganas de seguir en el mundillo de rubias huecas que es el modelaje. Sólo quiero estar contigo…-Sollozó.

-¿Estás loca? Deja de actuar así, tu vida no depende de mí, entiéndelo. –Louis ya no sabía que decirle, se estaba hartando de la situación. –Mira, te voy a hacer una promesa; si en dos años no estoy allí, déjalo todo, puedes venir por mí a Londres y estar conmigo, pero hasta entonces, sigue adelante, no te rindas ahora. ¡Estás en Nueva York, por Dios Eleonor, cualquier chica desea ser una reconocida modelo de ese ambiente!

-Está bien. –Respondió secamente. –Te amo…-Cortó la llamada y se tiró a llorar en silencio en su cama mientras abrazaba con fuera su almohada. Louis se quedó inmóvil mirando la pantalla que ahora estaba negra, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo con su vida en ese momento. Pero entendía muy bien que dentro de dos años, su vida cambiaría y todo lo que siempre quiso, se cumpliría. Esa vida que siempre deseó se iba a desarrollar dentro de poco tiempo.

_Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

-¿Hey, te diste cuenta que ya pasaron 6 meses desde que te hice esa estúpida escenita de niña caprichosa? –Rió nostálgica.

-Si… ¡Qué mal me hiciste sentir, tonta! –Rió también. – ¿Pero sabes qué? Valió la pena…Pude hacerte entender muchas cosas, y a demás escribirte canciones casi tan hermosas como tú. –La felicidad le brotaba por cada poro de su cuerpo.

-Definitivamente las canciones eran mucho más hermosas que yo, te lo aseguro. Es más, millones de chicas alrededor del mundo te lo pueden decir. –Sonrió.

-Tal vez para ti y para esas chicas sea así, pero para mi no hay nada más hermoso que tú, mi cielo. –Hizo una pausa. –Tengo que confesarte algo…

-¿Qué cosa? –Respondió asustada por lo que Louis le podría llegar a decir.

-No te alarmes, no es nada malo. –Soltó una carcajada. –Escribí esas canciones para ver si te podía enamorar un poquito más…y me estaba preguntando si lo logré.

-Definitivamente lo lograste. –Dijo decidida.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
_

-¡Quiero que este año se pase de una maldita vez! –Gritó ella.

-¡Yo también! –Gritó él también, riendo.

-Mil millas…Mil estúpidas millas son las que nos separan. –Maldijo Eleonor.

-Si…pero no son nada para mí. Por volver a tu lado haría lo que fuera, hasta nadaría por el océano para estar junto a ti.

-No te creo…eres un flojo –Le sacó la lengua.

-Oh, gracias por el cumplido, señorita "yo trabajo de modelo, no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo por si se me rompe una uña" –Le devolvió el gesto.

-Ya vas a ver Tomlinson –Entrecerró los ojos con odio.

-Te amo, bobita. –Sonrió y ella respondió: -Yo mucho más.

_Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
_

-Mis amigos dicen que soy un estúpido por seguir enamorado de ti…

-Mis amigas también. Pero es que no saben lo que se siente, no saben que mientras más lejos esté la persona a la que amas, más quieres estar a su lado.

-Exacto. Pero… ¿Qué nos importa a nosotros? Yo me río de ellos por no vivir un amor de películas como el nuestro.

-Si que es un amor de película…-Rieron juntos.

_Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame_

Eleonor sabía que el tiempo se estaba pasando, y su vida con él. También sabía que las cosas podrían cambiar, y ellos dos se podrían pelear antes de que los dos años se cumpliesen. Pero ya no importaba.

Entendía muy bien que era la culpable de que la relación se deteriorara de vez en cuando, pues era como una niña malcriada y los reproches siempre estaban a la orden del día… pero también sabía que Louis la amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en el universo, y por más que ella le clavase miles de puñales, nunca la dejaría.

Macabro pensamiento de su parte si lo era…

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do

You'll know it's all because of you

-Prométeme una cosita más. –Dijo el chico enamorado.

-Dime.

-Se buena y no me extrañes. –Sonrió dulcemente.

-No se si pueda cumplirlo, pero…-La interrumpió. -¿Por favor? Sólo por dos años más.

-Lo prometo.- Puso una de sus manos en donde se encuentra su corazón mientras decía las palabras. –Pero a cambio me tienes que prometer algo tú. Louis levantó sus cejas con asombro y asintió.

-Nunca dejes de hacer lo que te gusta por mí, nunca. Continúa con One Direction tanto como lo desees, porque esa es tu vida, estás escribiendo tu propia historia.

-Lo juro, señorita. –Mostró sus dientes al sonreír. –Aunque espero que te des cuenta de que mi historia también eres tú.

_We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you_

Tiró sus valijas al suelo y corrió a abrazarla. Ella también corrió hacia él, y cuando se encontraron se fundieron en un interminable abrazo, lleno de pequeños besos y algo de lágrimas. No podían creer que estaban uno en frente del otro; todavía les resultaba imposible aquello. Esta vez era real, y nadie podía arruinar el momento.

-Te amo tanto. –Dijo Louis antes de unir sus labios con los de Eleonor nuevamente.

-No tienes idea de cuántas veces soñé con este momento, mi vida. –Le dijo ella mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad caían de sus ojos.

-Ahora podemos hacer lo que queramos, porque estamos aquí, juntos. Y juro que ahora nunca más me alejaré de ti. Te llevaré a todos lados…serás como mi mascota. –Rió y ella también.

-Me encanta esa forma de decir cosas dulces y tontas a la vez que tienes. –Besó de nuevo a su novio.

-Me encanta que te encante…-Dijo mientras caminaban abrazados hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

**Fin.**


End file.
